Captain Falcon
Para ver sus apariciones como luchador, véase Captain Falcon (SSB), Captain Falcon (SSBM), Captain Falcon (SSBB), Captain Falcon (SSB4) y Captain Falcon (SSBU). Captain Falcon o Capitán Falcon (''キャプテン・ファルコン Kyaputen Farukon''), cuyo nombre completo es Douglas Jay Falcon, es el protagonista de la serie de videojuegos de carreras con apariencia futurista ''F-Zero'' de Nintendo. Captain Falcon ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] hasta la fecha. Perfil Nintendo originalmente quería que Captain Falcon fuera la mascota oficial del entonces nuevo Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES). Sin embargo, esto no fue así, y Captain Falcon fue raramente visto en productos de Nintendo. El primer juego, ''F-Zero'', fue lanzado en 1990 para el Super Famicom, y su contraparte occidental, el SNES, e introdujo el primer diseño de Captain Falcon, así como a los otros personajes de F-Zero que aparecieron en el juego como pilotos jugables, junto con sus respectivos vehículos de carrera futuristas, como el Blue Falcon de Captain Falcon. El manual del juego incluía un cómic de ocho paginas con estos personajes, y la historia del cómic gira en torno a una de las típicas misiones de cazarrecompensas de Captain Falcon, en su nave de transporte, el Falcon Flyer. El diseño y la historia de Captain Falcon serían actualizados en futuras entregas de la serie F-Zero; su diseño en F-Zero X fue utilizado en sus apariciones como un personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. en 1999, y Super Smash Bros. Melee en 2001, y su diseño más reciente se encuentra en F-Zero GX para el Nintendo GameCube. En todas sus apariciones en la serie F-Zero, Captain Falcon, así como el Blue Falcon, son considerados el vehículo más balanceado y más fácil de usar. Captain Falcon es usualmente descrito como "un excelente piloto de F-Zero, y un reconocido y talentoso cazarrecompensas", y también como un hombre excéntrico de unos más de 30 años de edad (36 en F-Zero X y Melee, y 37 en F-Zero GX). Se desconoce el origen exacto de su título de "Capitán"; se dice que viene de su posición en el pasado como un oficial de la Fuerza de Policía de Internova. Es un residente de la Tierra, proveniente de Port Town. Su trabajo como cazarrecompensas le ha conseguido una reputación asombrosa; una que le ha conseguido muchos enemigos a través de la galaxia. Para evitar el peligro constante de sus adversarios, cuando no está en una carrera o en una misión, Captain Falcon vive en solitario en unas islas lejos de la costa en Port Town. Su necesidad de protegerse de sus enemigos llega al punto de la paranoia (aunque no necesariamente injustificada), ya que cada vez que gana una carrera, debe huir a sus islas con el dinero del premio antes de que sus enemigos lo atrapen. Viviendo confortablemente en soledad en sus islas, Captain Falcon practica su habilidad de conducción con las pistas que ha construido en las mismas. Su atuendo consiste en una traje de carreras azul con una sola hombrera (la derecha) y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Siempre lleva un casco con un visor opaco, y una pistola en una funda del lado derecho de su cadera (aunque solo se le ha visto usarla una vez). Cuando Captain Falcon se quita su casco, se puede ver una cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo; aunque la serie no hace varias referencias a cómo Captain Falcon obtuvo esta cicatriz, F-Zero X establece que Captain Falcon fue una de las víctimas de un gran accidente que causó la suspensión del F-Zero Grand Prix, y que mientras estuvo hospitalizado, su ADN fue robado y utilizado para crear a su clon malvado, Blood Falcon, el cual trata de destruir a Captain Falcon. El Modo Historia de F-Zero GX muestra a Captain Falcon ganando varias carreras, salvando a la piloto Jody Summer, adquiriendo un rol heroico al vencer a los súper villanos, Black Shadow y Deathborn, e incluso a los creadores del mundo F-Zero. Es a menudo mencionado que Captain Falcon es un sucesor espiritual del Mach Rider, el personaje principal de un videojuego del mismo nombre. Captain Falcon es uno de los personajes originales de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], siendo un personaje desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros. y un personaje inicial en Super Smash Bros. Melee, en los cuales utiliza su diseño de F-Zero X. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, su diseño se basa en su encarnación de F-Zero GX, con un color más oscuro y una bufanda tomada de F-Zero: GP Legend. En Super Smash Bros. right|150px Captain Falcon ha estado en la serie Super Smash Bros. desde el comienzo, en su encarnación de F-Zero X para el Nintendo 64. Es un personaje desbloqueable, y su requerimiento consiste en finalizar el Modo 1P Game en menos de 20 minutos, aunque él no aparece como un oponente en dicho modo. Uno de sus trajes alternativos es muy parecido al de su clon malvado, Blood Falcon. Los ataques especiales de Captain Falcon son el Gancho de fuego, su ataque especial normal, un lento pero poderoso puñetazo cargado; la Propulsión Falcon, su ataque especial hacia arriba, un movimiento que hace a Captain Falcon dar un salto hacia arriba, siendo capaz de agarrar a cualquier oponente que se cruce en su camino; y la Patada Falcon, su ataque especial hacia abajo, el cual lo hace dispararse hacia adelante (diagonalmente hacia abajo de usarse en el aire) con una patada en llamas. Actualmente, Captain Falcon está en el 3er. lugar en la tier list de Super Smash Bros. por su poderosa y efectiva habilidad de hacer combos. Captain Falcon es el personaje más rápido corriendo, es un personaje pesado (haciéndole resistente a recibir K.O.), sus ataques aéreos son muy rápidos, y tiene un Smash meteórico. Sin embargo, no tiene proyectiles, su recuperación es mala, y es víctima de varios combos debido a su tamaño. Captain Falcon es un personaje bastante popular en este juego debido a su versatilidad y efectividad como luchador. Perfil de Captain Falcon (en inglés) :A regular pilot in the great galactic race F-ZERO Grand Prix, Captain Falcon is skilled at collecting prize money. Much about his past remains hidden in shadow, but it's clear that many a villain hold a powerful grudge against him. :Works: :*''F-ZERO'' (SNES) :*''F-ZERO X'' (N64) En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Captain Falcon regresa a la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] en la secuela del juego anterior, aún en su encarnación de F-Zero X, ahora siendo un personaje inicial. Al igual que en el juego anterior, uno de sus trajes alternativos es muy parecido al de su clon malvado, Blood Falcon, en la serie F-Zero, y en esta ocasión, al usar este traje, el emblema en su espalda cambia al de Blood Falcon. Su nuevo ataque especial lateral es el Salto depredador, un ataque que hace a Captain Falcon avanzar una pequeña distancia antes de realizar un gancho hacia arriba envuelto en llamas contra el oponente que se cruce en su camino. Uno de los personajes nuevos en el juego, Ganondorf, tiene varios movimientos similares a los de Captain Falcon, pero con algunos ataques y efectos diferentes. Captain Falcon se encuentra en el 8vo. lugar en la tier list de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Sigue siendo el personaje más maniobrable del juego, debido a ser el personaje más rápido corriendo, poseer la segunda velocidad de caída más alta, y tener un muy buen juego de ataques aéreos y lanzamientos. A pesar de estos atributos, sus ataques terrestres son algo lentos y no tienen mucho alcance, lo que se suma a su falta de proyectiles. La muy alta velocidad de caída de Captain Falcon le da la mayor resistencia contra K.O.s verticales, pero le hace ser víctima de varios combos. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Captain Falcon :Captain Falcon es un cazarrecompensas despiadado reconvertido en piloto de carreras tras la creación del Grand Prix de F-Zero. Su máquina favorita, el Blue Falcon, puede superar la velocidad del sonido y el sabe cómo conducirla, lo que le convertirá en uno de los mejores pilotos de todos los tiempos. Captain Falcon, que ahora tiene 36 años, lleva la visera F-Zero X. :*''F-Zero'' Inglés :Captain Falcon :Usually a relentless bounty hunter, Captain Falcon shifts gears to become a race pilot once the F-Zero Grand Prix begins. His beloved racer, the Blue Falcon, can exceed the speed of sound, and he knows how to drive it; he'll go down as one of the all-time greats. Now 36 years old, Captain Falcon wears his F-Zero X visor. :*''F-Zero'' (8/91) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, la aparición de Captain Falcon fue confirmada el 22 de febrero del 2008, haciendo de él quinto personaje desbloqueable que fue confirmado para esta entrega, a difrencia de la entrega anterior, Captain Falcon vuelve como un personaje secreto, sus métodos para unirse al elenco son completar el modo clásico en dificultad normal o superior en menos de 12 minutos o participar en 70 combates del Modo Brawl. Aunque Captain Falcon no ha recibido ningún cambio en sus movimientos, ha ganado la habilidad de hacer su gancho de fuego al reverso, el cual es una versión ligeramente más poderosa que el estándar. Cabe destacar que Sonic, un nuevo personaje de este videojuego es ahora el auto-proclamado personaje más rápido al correr, dejándolo así ahora como el segundo personaje más rápido de Brawl. Captain Falcon ha sido nerfeado considerablemente desde la transición a este juego, pues varios de sus ataques son más lentos, tienen menor potencia y alcance y son más dificiles de conectar, un ejemplo sería su famoso Rodillazo. Todo esto combinado con las nuevas mecanicas del juego, las cuales le afectan demasiado tanto en su estilo de juego y poder de K.O y el nivel bajo de competencia que posee contra algunos de los nuevos personajes y sus explontantes debilidades resultan en que Captain Falcon está posicionado en la 34ta. posición de la tier list. Como todos los personajes de Super Smash Brawl, Captain Falcon ha ganado la habilidad de hacer la técnica del Smash Final, en su caso es el Blue Falcon, su máquina de carreras a la cual llama para mandar a sus rivales a una pista desconocida y atropellarlos en ella misma. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Captain Falcon :Un hábil piloto de F-Zero y un cazarrecompensas que siempre se guarda un as en la manga. De su pasado solo se sabe que procede de Port Town. Se ha labrado fama y fortuna derrotando a sus contrincantes a bordo de su inseparable Blue Falcon. Es el piloto idóneo en tiempos de crisis, porque este extraordinario atleta nunca tira la toalla. :*''SNES: F-Zero'' :*''GCN: F-Zero GX'' Inglés :Captain Falcon :A skilled F-Zero pilot and resourceful bounty hunter. All that's known of his past is that he hails from Port Town. He's won fame and fortune outracing his opponents in his beloved Blue Falcon. His incredible athleticism and never-say-die attitude makes him the pilot to turn to in times of trouble. :*''SNES: F-Zero'' :*''GCN: F-Zero GX'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|250px Captain Falcon aparece en la nueva entrega como un personaje inicial en ambas versiones. Captain Falcon fue revelado en un vídeo presentado el día 14 de julio, en conmemoración al lanzamiento de F-Zero X en Japón. Junto a él, Lucina y Daraen fueron revelados. Como todos los personajes, Captain Falcon ha sido realzado gráficamente, con un diseño parecido al presente en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, pero con una coloración más cercana a aquella vista en Super Smash Bros. Aunque Captain Falcon conserva sus movimientos de la entrega anterior, estos han recibido nuevas propiedades, mejorando su habilidad para dar K.O. Las nuevas físicas del juego han beneficiado a Captain Falcon, ya que estas han restaurado parte de sus habilidad para hacer combos. Aparte de recibir más poder y mayor velocidad, su recuperación ha mejorado, haciendo de Captain Falcon uno de los personajes con el mayor número de mejoras tras la transición desde Super Smash Bros. Brawl, gracias a estas mejoras Captain Falcon ''se encuentra en la 19na. posición en la tier list. Descripción del trofeo right|90px :'Captain Falcon''' :Da gusto ver a este piloto de F-Zero de Port Town cuando deja los mandos de su Blue Falcon para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. Sabe equilibrar velocidad, fuerza y peso, y su lento pero potente Gancho de fuego es una gozada cuando consigue impactar contra su rival. ¡Úsalo en el aire y no dejarás títere con cabeza! :*''SNES: F-Zero'' :*''NGC: F-Zero GX'' En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px La aparición de Captain Falcon como personaje jugable fue confirmada durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018. Su diseño, aunque similar al de la entrega anterior, posee una gama de colores más apagada. Captain Falcon no aparenta haber cambiado mucho desde su última aparición, pero sus movimientos tienen nuevos efectos gráficos y sus ataques especiales Y Smash Final poseen mayores propósitos que en otras entregas. Curiosidades *Captain Falcon, y Yoshi son los únicos personajes jugables que han sido los únicos representantes de su universo en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] *A diferencia de otros personajes en los que la popularidad de sus series les dio un lugar como luchadores, Captain Falcon ha ganado popularidad como resultado de ser un luchador. De hecho, en el anime F-Zero: GP Legend, Captain Falcon utiliza el Gancho de fuego, un movimiento exclusivo de la serie Super Smash Bros. *Captain Falcon y Ness son los únicos personajes cuya disponibilidad ha cambiado de juego en juego. * Captain Falcon y Link siempre han tenido el mismo peso en toda la serie. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos